Love Shouldn't Cost A Thing
by Living-the-Fantasy
Summary: Rikash is 15, rebellious, and the oddball of her family. But what she doesn't know is how different she is from them. Can you say totally different species. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang will have to help her finally figure this out. KuramaxOCeventually
1. Let the Moving Begin!

Sadly, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Also, this fanfiction is dedicated to my cousin because she is in love with Kurama and because I love her.

_Water surrounded her as she drifted aimlessly. _

_**Where…Am I?** The thought drifted across her mind as she looked for a way out of the water. **Light!**_

_She swam up towards the distorted illumination and broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. She pushed the water out of her eyes and looked around._

_"Akira!" A young voice interrupted the silence._

_**Akira? Who is Akira?** She looked towards the source of the voice. A boy of about ten stood on the shore only a few yards away._

_"Akira!" He shouts again, looking directly at her and waving his arm in the air. His hair is light blonde and his eyes were a pale brown. _

_She was debating whether or not to swim towards the boy when she felt the pressure on her ankle. She was jerked under the water and pulled down into the dark depths of the surrounding waters…_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-" There was a loud crash and the alarm clock broke into several different pieces.

Rikash groaned as a sharp pain went through her left hand. "Not again." She mumbled sleepily as she rolled onto her back.

That was the third alarm clock in the past week that Rikash had broken in her early morning rage.

Rikash stared solemnly at the white ceiling as she sighed. It was also the third time this week she had been plagued by the same dream.

The dream had not stopped coming into Rikash's sub-consciousness for the past 15 ½ years. When she had been younger, she had enjoyed the dream. But as she got older, Rikash had heard other children talking about dreams of German fairies singing lullabies to purple moose or tyrannosaurus rexes rampaging through their backyards then sitting down to tea with them.

Just once Rikash wished she could have a different dream. But it was either _the_ dream or nothing.

Rikash thought that maybe if her environment changed, so would the dream, but no such luck. Though her environment did change often.

Almost every three months, Rikash's family would pack up all their belongings and move. It could be just to a close city, or it could be a whole different country.

Rikash's father owned a very large company, X-Clusive Incorporated, which was the main business line of all computer software. Almost every home and business in the world had an X-Clusive computer.

Since her father was expected to be in so many places at once and he did not want to be separated from his family so long, he brought/dragged his family along with him.

Rikash sighed as she thought of all the houses she had become accustomed to, and all the friends she had had to leave. Closing her eyes, she tried to find peaceful sleep once more.

"RIKASH!"

Rikash jumped at the loud voice outside her door. Loud banging on the wood door followed suit.

"What!" She shouted back. The door swung open to reveal a young woman of 17 in a red school uniform. Her hair was a dark, dirty blonde pulled back into a high ponytail. Thin rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Her dark blue eyes glared at Rikash from behind the spectacles.

"What in the name of all that is good and decent are you wearing!" Rikash screamed, horrified at the red uniform her sister wore.

"It's the high school's mandatory uniform, just like the one you should be wearing _right now_!"

Rikash yawned sleepily as her sister continued to rant. She blocked her voice out as she stretched her arms out and sighed. She ran her fingers through her jet black hair and rubbed her dark brown eyes gently. Rikash turned her slender body this way and that as her sister continued on and on.

"Rikash, are you even listening to me!"

Rikash shook her head. "Nope."

The blonde sighed dramatically. "You were supposed to be up almost an hour ago!" Rikash shrugged her shoulders. "You're going to be late."

Looking up at the taller girl, Rikash scoffed and said, "Does it look like I care? Maybe I won't even go today."

Blue eyes narrowed as Rikash's sister wrinkled her nose and stormed out of the room.

**_Finally! Now I can get some sleep._** Rikash thought as she lay back down.

"Mom! Rikash won't get up!" Rikash shot up out of her bed.

"Sonja (_Sohn_-yah), you little-!" Rikash shouted down the stairs. She raced out of the room and down the stairway. Pushing open the swinging door, Rikash slid on the hardwood floor in her toe socks.

Sonja was sitting on one of the barstools that stood beside the island, eating an apple. An older woman in her early thirties stood in front of the stove frying an egg.

"Rikash!" Two little voices came from the other side of the kitchen. Rikash looked over to see two 3-year-olds in highchairs.

"Plusille! Minas!" Rikash said, walking over to them. Plusille and Minas were fraternal twins. Plusille was the girl and Minas the boy. Both had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Rikash pinched their still chubby cheeks and laughed as the tried to swat her hands away.

"Rikash." A woman's soft voice called Rikash's name from behind. She turned around to see her mother looking at Rikash in that 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' look. The one Rikash hated and yet, got very often.

"Rikash, dear, why aren't you dressed?" Rikash looked down at her dark baggy sweat pants and Happy Bunny "You suck and that's sad" tank top.

"But mother-dear, I am dressed, otherwise I would be running about the house stark naked." Rikash said to her mother in an overly expressed English accent.

The platinum blonde-haired, bright blue-eyed woman shook her head at the sarcastic 15-year-old. "You are going to be late."

"Mom, can I stay home today? Please?" Rikash asked in an overly sweet voice, sticking out her bottom lip and giving her mother the 'guilt' look. The one where whoever did not do whatever she wanted would feel guilty about it for the rest of the day.

Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. But _just_ today!"

"Thank you, mommy!" Rikash said as she sat down opposite to Sonja.

"Yes, yes. Now I'm taking Plusille and Minas to daycare, then I am going to work. You father left much earlier this morning. So, please, for the sake of the house, be good." Rikash's mother said as she put the plate with the fried egg on it in front of Rikash.

As Rikash reached for the salt and pepper, she looked up into the fierce glare of Sonja. Smiling as widely as she possibly could, Rikash began to shake the salt onto her breakfast.


	2. My Savior

So sorry that this has taken me so long to write. Writing three stories at a time takes up a lot of your imagination.

Anyways, I would like to remind everyone that this story is in fact a nice little gift to my cousin.

The main character, Rikash, is based off of her just because I love her. And if I screw anything up, I know she will tell me. But that doesn't mean you can't review. So_ review_ dammit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikash sat on a park bench drinking a can of soda with a bendy straw. Looking across the street at her family's most recent house, Rikash noticed that it was smaller than most of their particular houses.

The house was two stories (not including attic or basement) with three balconies. There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, sitting room, dining room, kitchen, den, and office. The attic had been used as an extra storage area and the basement had been used as a temporary game room. The backyard, fenced in by privacy fence, was spacious but not huge.

Rikash sighed. It was just another house, like all the others had been.

Because of the many moves Rikash's parents had made, all the children had been born in different areas of the globe. Sonja had been born in Russia, Rikash in Egypt, and Plusille and Minas were born in Mexico.

And because of these areas, the four had been given names according to their birthplace.

Rikash had been the oddball of the family though. Her father had light brown hair and dark blue eyes while her mother had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Sonja had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the twins had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Rikash, however, had dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. Her mother had always said that Rikash had her great-grandmother's eyes and grandfather's wild hair. But since she had never met the either due to their deaths before she was born, she had never really seen any resemblance between her family and herself.

"Suichi, you're so funny!"

Rikash's mouth turned downward into a frown and her nose wrinkled as her ears picked up the annoyingly high laugh of her elder sister.

Rikash looked up from her can of soda and down the street. Sonja was walking, no- correction, following a red haired boy down their street. He wore the same color of uniform as Rikash's sister did. His long legs took large strides as he tried to escape from the blonde girl.

_Poor guy. _Rikash thought. _Sonja just had to pick him to torment today. _

Rikash put down her can of pop on the bench and lifted her hands into positions that resembled a scale.

_Hmmm, save him… or… let Sonja torment him until he is no more than a poor broken soul who has no choice but to listen to her annoyingly screechy voice for the rest of eternity…_

Rikash looked up in time to watch her sister latch onto the red-haired boy's arm. She smiled up at him and flipped back her hair as she continued to ramble on how smart he was.

Rikash dropped her hands and placed them on her knees. She sighed and stood up. _Yeah. Save him. _

Rikash plastered a fake smile on her face and raised her arm.

"Oh, Sonja!" Her voice rang out in almost a singsong manner. "Sister dear!"

Sonja looked up at Rikash as her sister crossed the street and marched right up to her, smiling. Sonja's smile had been replaced with a scowl as her sister, the epitome of bad style in her words, dressed baggy black sweat pants and a gray tank top, approached the two with the same annoyingly happy smile plastered all over her face.

"What do you want, Rikash?" Sonja asked coldly, her arm still latched onto the boy's beside her. She glared down at her younger sibling.

Rikash's smile turned coy as she answered, "Nothing, much." She raised an eyebrow in sarcasm. "Just thought I should tell you that Daine tore your blanket."

Sonja's eyes went wide with fear and her mouth opened in anger. "That little mutt…"

Rikash's whole face was alit with mischievous intents. "Into _shreds_." Rikash leaned in closer and whispered the last word to her sister.

Sonja screamed in anger and ran towards the house, yelling obscenities about Rikash and her dog, Daine.

Rikash lifted one hand as to wave at Sonja as she slammed open the door and stormed into the house. Rikash let the smile fade quickly from her face and looked up at the boy.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Rikash held up a hand to quiet him. "You're welcome. I will _try_, keyword here, to keep her off of you- can't promise anything. I have to warn you though. She will be coming back out here in seventeen seconds, screaming about how I am a liar. You might want to get out of her by then."

The boy's face was filled with confusion, but he managed to utter out a 'thank you' before running past Rikash and down the street. He stopped to look back a few seconds later as a loud "RIKASH!" came from out of the house.

Rikash noticed he had stopped and pointed a finger to keep moving at him. The boy nodded and continued on down the street.

"And here she comes in three… two… one…"

"Rikash, you little lying (_well, since this is saved on my computer and my mom could in fact find it, I would like to bring to your attention this nice little censorship box. Yes, Sonja's obscenities did last this long and yelled at Rikash for much longer. Shocking, I know._)"

Rikash smiled at her sister and replied, "What did I do?"

The argument continued with Sonja chasing Rikash around the front yard for nearly an hour.

_Hehehehe. I love this game! _Rikash thought as she rounded the corner of the house, Sonja still on her heels.


End file.
